Family Secrets
by CalG
Summary: Arizona and callie are trying to move own from the shooting. but someone from callies family past has a different plan
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first try at fanfiction. So please be nice.

These characters belong to shonda rhimes and ABC..

P.S this is a pre Africa story.

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day. I would wake up to blonde hair strapped over my eyes and a leg tangled up with mine. Before I had met Arizona I would be known to want my own space, but everything is different with her. I could not think of a night that I didn't have that extra heat to keep me warm. As I lay here, staring at her, I can't think of a life without her. I start to get wrapped up in my head as I feel something rub up my inner thigh. I look over and I see them ocean blue eyes staring up at me.

"Good morning gorgeous," she says as she begins to go more up my thigh. "Good morning to you to baby, what's got you in this good mood?" I retort as I start to lean in to give her a good morning kiss. " Oh, nothing I just started thinking about our little vacation coming up." Oh how could I forget about that. Arizona and I have decided to take a vacation out to the Bahamas as our post shooting get away.

As we both get wrapped up in our own getaway bubble, I begin to distance myself to get ready for work by heading to the shower. I start to feel a hand creep up my leg and over my ass. I look back and I see Arizona with her mischievous grin on. " How about you scrub my back and I scrub yours" we both lean in at the same time and groan at the pleasure of feeling both ourselves on our tongues. "I thought you had enough last night?" I rattle at her as I begin to walk to the bathroom. She catches up to me and puts her arms around me with her hand close to where I need her. " Oh calliope! I can never get enough"

I start to see her eyes change into the dark lusty look and I begin to shiver. Every time she looks at me with that crooked smile and dark eyes and seem to just melt right in that spot. I lean down and take her quivering lip with my teeth and begin to bite and suck at it just the way she likes. " Good, because I can never get tired of giving it to you" and I release and her start the shower.

Thirty to forty-five minutes later, we both are cleaned and dressed ready to go for our shift for work. As we both head out the door, I can feel Arizona suddenly stop. I turn back and see that she has a look like she forgot something. " Oh crap. We forgot its teddy's birthday party tonight at Joes. What are we going to do about her present?" God I totally forgot about stopping to get it last night. Being Arizona was a little handsy last night after dinner, I can see why now. " Oh don't worry about it. We will just tell her we ordered something online and it hasn't arrived yet." Arizona gives me this " are you serious" look and I just smirk. " really calliope that's the best you got." She says with a raised eyebrow. " Well miss I can't keep my hands to myself, I couldn't remember last night to pick it up when all I could think about was your hands running up my thighs." I give her back her famous eyebrow lift and crooked smile. " Oh well you got a point. Last night was so worth it." So we lock the apartment up and start to walk across the street to work.

But. What they didn't see is the black van down the street watching them, waiting for their time to strike. " Oh, how I can't wait to get what's I deserve," He says as they pull off to get ready for tonight.

So what you think?.. Bad. Sorry it's my first writing experience. I've read a bundle of stories on here and it has sparked something in me to try. Is it worth It.? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie and Arizona have just arrived at the hospital just in time. Callie sets off to the ortho wing to start rounds on her patient as Arizona has a surgery planned for her in thirty minutes. As Callies arrives at her nurse's station she feels a tap on her shoulder. "I have been looking everywhere for you. I have a life altering decision and my best friend is nowhere to be found!" mark sprouts out, as callie tries to get her first chart of the day.

"Mark, what is so important that we have to talk about at 8:00 in the morning. I haven't even got my morning coffee in!" "Well, we would have talked about in last night, but oh you had to blow me off her miss roller girl again." Mark says bitterly for the thousandth time. "Look Mark! I know you have been there with me through thick and thin. I love you but, Arizona is my GIRLFRIEND. The love of my life. She is my everything. I have put mine and her relationship on the back burner far too many times in the past and I am not about to do it this time. I will always be there for you but you have to understand there is a time for us. And a time for our relationships." I lecture him for what seems like the hundredth time. "Okay.. Okay Cal I get it..sorry will not belittle your relationship anymore. Now may I discuss with you the best, big, grown up decision I have made?" Mark hurriedly spits out. " Sure, you have two minutes mister grown up.. I have rounds to do."

"Well, now that Lexie and I are back together. I have been thinking about taking her up to a Boston's Red Sox's game and then proposing to her before the game by the scoreboard. What do you think?" I can't "believe he really is going to actually propose this time" I think to myself as I can see mark burning a hole through my forehead. " Wow Mark I can't believe you are actually going to settle down now and put your big guys pants on. Congrats." I say with the most sincere tone I have. We both give each other hugs then his pager blares for an emergency in the ER. He starts down the hallway that yells back "Torres you both coming to Joes for Teddy's birthday tonight right?" " Of course, you know Arizona wouldn't let us miss it for the world." He grins then runs off to the ER.

Callie day goes by in a hurry with only one hip replacement and one broken leg to be fixed that day, she decided to wait for Arizona in the lobby. Just as she sits down she feels I hand pressed on her back. Callie turns around to see who would be touching her because she knows it is not Arizona. She sees a man with deep dark brown eyes with light tan skin. He is giving her this creepy crooked grin like he is about to try and hit on her. " Um, sir is there something I can help you with?" she says trying to get him away from her as fast as she could. " Oh sorry miss I thought you were someone else." He says while he looks behind me and as his face changes into a one of anger then right back to crooked. He then hurries off out the doors. Just then She turns around and is greeted by her worried looking girlfriend.

" Calliope, who was that?" She questions as I give her a greeting peck and go to grab her hand. " I have no clue. He just thought I was someone he knew." I take her hand and we begin to walk down the street to Joes. Before they both could get in the door. Callie stops because she feels as if she is being followed. She takes a look behind her shoulder and sees no one. " Baby? What's wrong." Arizona questions as she takes callies cheeks into her palms. " Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Never mind let's get in before Christina drinks up all the tequila.!" They both hurry into the bar, all the while the same man from earlier was parked outside watching the couple with his sickening grin on. " Carlos Torres, the all mighty Carlos Torres I didn't know you could produce such as beautiful daughter who would have thought? I will get you back from what you took from me." He spits out evilly as he sits and wait for his time for revenge.

Reviews? Pretty please.


End file.
